1867 Sperling's Canadian Radio
Founded to address "American crimes of war and humanity" SCR has found a wide fanbase in the region's raiders, who are always itching for a reason to fight. Spreading hate and misinformation, it has proven a lasting staple in the often unstable culture. History CVXO Sterling was first proposed to the city zoning commission on November 18th, 2028 and was approved that same session. Construction would start on a small studio and 150 ft. broadcast antenna the next spring, with constructed finished in April. CVXO billed itself as "the people's look across the pond" playing songs popular in the United Kingdom. They would continue until their standing in focus groups fell in 2048, switching their focus to Smooth Jazz with light news updates. This proved successful well into the Mid-2050s, especially with the station's critical stance on the actions of the Canadian Parliament. They would be shut down in 2076 by American Occupation forces. After the Bombs fell, the station would sit empty of life until 2260 when a raider gang occupied it. Their leader, a man named Sticks, originally chose it due to its location, but after finding the equipment intact had another idea. He had been told the Americans were responsible for the war his entire life, and would spread this 'truth' to everyone he could. Sticks directed his gang to kill some Americans while he fixed the setup. It soon dawned on him that he had no idea how to fix to the setup, and would need outside help. Sticks would travel north to the Peg, his gang a semi-forgotten footnote to his current situation. He found a mechanic who seemed capable, and promised to pay her in food when her work was finished. The pair returned to Sperling, and by Frost the studio was again ready to broadcast. That would not start until the second week of August however, as Sticks' long dead gang failed to return and he was forced to kill and butcher the technician. After this small hiccup, he hit the waves, with his first broadcast covering the state of the wastes, and blamed the famine squarely on the Americans. Realizing he now needed a name for his station, he would call it 1867 SCR in honor of Canada's unification. Since then he has continued his messages of hate to his raider followers, who cross into The Badlands Territory regularly. Programming Most air time is filled with British pop classics from the first half of the Twenty-first century, which is punctuated by Sticks' long-winded conspiracy heavy rants. He focuses all ills on the Americans before the war, ignoring the actions of raiders and leaders. He urges peace with other Canadians, but has no problem killing and eating them himself. He managed to program a loop feature, keeping the music playing even while he sleeps. He often portrays those in the Badlands Territory as 'Jive Turkeys' a term he saw on the back of a smooth jazz sleeve before burning it. Category:Radio Stations Category:Places Category:Sites Category:Manitoba